Heinrich Mojave
Founder of the Mojave Mining Company, not much else is known about the lucrative businessman who founded one of the most prolific mining companies in Lower Aneos. His daughter, Genevieve, is the current owner and forewoman of the company that her father had established twenty-nine years ago. Appearance: Heinrich Mojave was described as a small man, standing no taller than five feet in height with long blond hair. He was of urban origin. Background: Coastal Expeditions Thirty years ago Heinrich Mojave and his partner, Reginald Marx, set off into the wilderness of the large island off the west coast of Aneos that would later be known as Squall's End. Hired by a larger group, it had been an expedition into unfamiliar land in search of fortune and treasure. An expedition that was going very poorly. Heinrich and Marx had spent weeks trekking through the harsh jungle wilderness, running low on rations and provisions to survive any longer. With nothing to show for their efforts, Heinrich feared returning to the larger group as a failure, and had begun to lose hope. The two treasure hunters stopped at a river, where Heinrich washed the filth and grime from his weary form. Heinrich had started to speak to his partner, catching Marx off guard as he had not spoken much for some time. He spoke to Marx about his losing hope in himself and his losing the fire and motivation to continue these sorts of expeditions after years of finding nothing worthwhile. Reginald tried to comfort and reassure him, but Heinrich only responded with anger. With concern filling him, Reginald began to wade further into the river they'd found and struck his foot on something hard on the riverbed. Looking down, Reginald discovered that it was a solid chunk of gold. Reginald grabbed the hunk of gleaming precious metal out of the river with an elated grin across his face, joy and excitement beginning to overtake him. Heinrich noticed this, and heard Reginald's calling to him, telling him that they'd finally done it. Reginald moved through the river, finding more and more gold, enough to make the both of them rich. Heinrich rummaged through his backpack as while Reginald was preoccupied with his discovery. Before he knew it, Reginald had the barrel of a gun pressed against the back of his head. Reginald pleaded with Heinrich, first telling him that the rush was getting to his head, then promising to abandon the gold and pretend as if it were never there, offering it all to Heinrich in return for his life. Heinrich was having none of it. While Reginald had tole Heinrich that he was willing to die to see his dreams of success achieved, Heinrich then told Reginald that he was willing to kill to see his own dreams achieved. A single gunshot then rang through the jungle. Mojave Mining Company After striking gold in the jungles of Squall's End, Heinrich Mojave would found the Mojave Mining Company, no doubt he used the wealth that he and Reginald Marx had discovered to fund and start this business. A business that would prove very profitable as his daughter, Genevieve would inherit it's production years later as forewoman of the operation, headquartered in a quarry larger than some cities in Lower Aneos situated in the Mithril Mountains.Category:Non-Player Characters